Yuuko's Last Moment
by YFIQ
Summary: What was going through Yuuko Kugayama's mind during her last moment? Tragic story of a victim in the first episode of Tokyo Majin.


"NO, PLEASE NO!" the frightened girl screams as she have been dangled upside down by a horde of zombies.

It gets worse for the poor girl as a massive spider-like creature appears before her eyes.

The girl could have screamed more, but seeing the creature right in front of her, nothing comes out of her mouth except whimper as her tears begin to leak out of her eyes out of paralyzing fear. At that point, images from the previous day begin to flash right before her eyes as she remembers the time she spend with Kamiyogi during her practice for an upcoming violin concert.

"Yuuko, you should stop for a bit, you've been at it for hours after school." said Kamiyogi.

"Oh Kamiyogi, you always worry so much, it's okay." Yuuko giggled.

"Look, I know you live in a nearby dorm but you have been exhausting yourself for hours after school and there's still exams to deal with. If you keep this up, you might get sick before the concert." said Kamiyogi.

Yuuko then stops her practice and said, "You have been that way for the past week, what's going on with you Kamiyogi? You're never like that before."

Kamiyogi took a deep breath and exhales as he tells her what have been bothering him by saying, "I'm sorry Yuuko, it's just that...last week I had this nightmare...I don't know how to explain but, what happened was that you were followed and then..." before freezing up as he rather forget what he saw after that.

Yuuko got up from her seat and pats Kamiyogi in the shoulder saying, "Is that what it's all about? You have a nightmare, it doesn't mean something will happen."

"Yeah but, usually the dreams would be forgotten but this one...I can still remember it!" said Kamiyogi.

"Kamiyogi, please calm down, if it make you feel any better, I'll stop now and we can take a walk together." Yuuko assured.

As the young couple were out, Yuuko starts to run ahead of her boyfriend before turning back, jogging backwards laughing, "Come on Kamiyogi, you're always slow!"

Kamiyogi pants and said, "Y-Yuuko, slow down...I can't keep up!"

Once he finally caught up, Kamiyogi saw Yuuko crouched down so he came to see what was going on.

"Yuuko, what happened?" he asked.

"The poor bird..." she said while cradling an injured bird on her hand.

"We should leave it alone, I mean it could have diseases for all we know, there's a news about the bird flu." said Kamiyogi.

"Gee, I didn't know you can be so cold Kamiyogi." answered Yuuko.

As they headed to the vet, the two wouldn't speak for a while and Kamiyogi thought that he had just offended Yuuko. After the bird was handed to the veterinarian, the two sat and wait for the news to be delivered to them.

"Um, Yuuko...about what happened at the park, I'm sorry what I said."

Yuuko shakes her head and said, "I understand, you're just worried about me and it was that dream you had wasn't it?"

Kamiyogi didn't answer.

"You don't have to worry, you simply have a terrible dream, nothing will happen to me, not as long you're by my side." said Yuuko.

Kamiyogi could barely muster enough strength to say one word to Yuuko.

"Yuuko..."

After receiving news from the vet that the bird would be alright and ready to fly in a matter of days, the couple would leave in order to return home. However, just as Yuuko was about to enter her dorm, she stops and said, "Kamiyogi...if something does happen to me, I just want to let you know that..."

"Yuuko? What is it?" Kamiyogi asked.

Yuuko begins to blush and said, "Um...nothing...good night!" before running into the dorm.

This would be the last time Kamiyogi would see Yuuko alive.

Realizing that she never told Kamiyogi how she felt that night, Yuuko closes her eyes as the streams of tears begins to flow down her forehead as something forces its way into her mouth. For few seconds, Yuuko can feel her body beginning to dry, but with her feeling buried in regret and guilt, she no longer cares as her life starts to fade and in the end, there's no longer a place for her among the living.

* * *

Few days after the incident in which the demon have been defeated, Kamiyogi, who have been saved by the team who took care of the problem came to the vet to see how the bird have been doing. After seeing how the bird have made a full recovery, Kamiyogi takes the bird and heads to the park where he would be ready to set the creature free.


End file.
